Zła kobieta
by euphoria814
Summary: Część druga Trojga w bałaganie


**betowała cudna wrotka777 :***

* * *

Lynn jest stosunkowo pewna, że podjęła dobrą decyzję, kiedy widzi jak Danny i Steve sprzątają po kolacji. Ramiona Williamsa nie są spięte jak jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej, kiedy został zaproszony do domu McGarretta. Może chodzi o sam fakt, że kolejną noc spędzili śpiąc, a nie na seksie. Danny musi wiedzieć, że to nie jest jakaś ich zabawa. Jeśli to robią – są w tym wszyscy, aż do ostatniego dnia.

Może Williams bał się początkowo jak to wpłynie na ich układ w pracy, ale to było idiotyczne. Ktokolwiek znał Steve'a, wiedział, że skoro są ohaną – już przekroczyli granicę, której nie powinni. Steve oddałby życie za każdego z nich. Za nią, Danny'ego, Kono, China, Grovera… Mogła tak wymieniać. Steve był SEAL i doszło do niej. co to znaczy dopiero później.

Był jak ci legendarni strażnicy wiosek, którzy dbali o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców, nawet za cenę własnego życia.

Lynn nie jest szczęśliwa z tego powodu, ale ulżyło jej, kiedy tylko zrozumiała, że tak bardzo jak Steve nie myśli o sobie – tak Danny pilnuje go na każdym kroku. Jeśli McGarrett był obrońcą niewinnych – Williams był strażnikiem dobra i zdrowia Steve'a. I może wtedy zauważyła, to dziwne coś pomiędzy nimi. Późniejsze obserwacje przyniosły tylko więcej wniosków.

Nie jest zakochana w Dannym. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie tak mocno jak kocha Steve'a, ale jest na dobrej drodze. Trudno nie zauważać, że Williams jest niesamowity. Otwiera jej drzwi, myśli o niej. Jest czuły zawsze wtedy, kiedy Steve szorstki. Poza tym mówi o uczuciach, chociaż teraz wyjątkowo się pilnuje.

Oni wszyscy chodzą wokół siebie na palcach i Lynn wie, że problem nie leży po stronie jej i Steve'a. Nie rozmawiali o tym, ale jest pewna, że McGarrett jest bardziej na etapie dziękowania jej. Żadne z nich tego nie żałuje. Problem tkwi nadal w tym, że Danny nie jest pewny. Ani tego, co ich łączy, ani tego, że to się nie rozpadnie. I Lynn mu się nie dziwi. W końcu tak wielu ludzi go opuściło.

Steve trąca ramieniem Danny'ego, a potem zostawia na czubku jego głowy sporą ilość piany. Williams patrzy na niego przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem. Lynn nie słyszy tego, co mężczyzna mówi później, ale to raczej nic pochlebnego. Policzki Danny'ego są czerwone z wściekłości, jego mięśnie napinają się, jakby zaraz miał zaatakować, ale Steve wydaje się kompletnie spokojny. Jakby wiedział, że nie dostanie w twarz.

Lynn bierze kolejny łyk wina i gratuluje sobie w myślach, bo to był naprawdę dobry pomysł.

ooo***

Danny dotyka Steve'a zawsze z pewną niepewnością. Ta pozorna niezdarność musi wychodzić z tego, że Williams nigdy niczego nie robił z żadnym facetem. Lynn jest odrobinę zdziwiona, bo sądziła, że Danny jest bi. Może gdyby wiedziała, że Steve będzie pierwszym Williamsa – miałaby większe wątpliwości, zanim w ogóle podeszła do partnera swojego chłopaka.

Nie uwiodła go, po prostu dała mu możliwość, którą on wykorzystał. Zawsze była dobra w tworzeniu sposobności i teraz, kiedy leżą na plaży przed domem Steve'a, czuje spokój, który wrócił do niej dopiero niedawno. Kłamałaby, gdyby powiedziała, że nie bała się przez sekundę, że McGarrett ją rzuci. Danny jednak zawsze grał czysto. I grał na jej rzecz od samego początku. Podpowiadał jej i Steve'owi, chociaż może nie dostrzegali tego. Kiedy jednak doszło to do niej raz, nie mogła sobie tego wyrzucić z głowy.

Dobrych ludzi zawsze powinny spotykać dobre rzeczy.

A Danny, przecież dbał o ich związek, chociaż kochał jej faceta.

Nie wie, czy potrafiłaby się na coś takiego zdobyć. Dzielenie się Stevem, kiedy w zasadzie niczego nie traciła, bo teraz Danny też należał do niej – to było coś całkiem innego.

Sytuacja nie jest całkiem normalna. Lynn nie planuje udawać, że tak nie jest. Nie wie też jak sobie poradzą ze wszystkim, co ich czeka. Teraz jednak, jedyne o co muszą się martwić to przetrwanie. Chcą, żeby się dotarli, ale to nie będzie łatwe. I pewnie miną tygodnie, zanim Danny przestanie zastanawiać się nad tym, czy położenie ręki na kolanie jej albo Steve'a jest mile widziane.

Telefon McGarretta dzwoni i Lynn podnosi się na łokciach, bo widziała to wcześniej. Wie, że zaraz zbiorą się i pójdą łapać przestępców. Jest jej minimalnie lżej, kiedy wie, że będą obaj o siebie dbali. Z tym, że Danny nie podnosi się, a jedynie zerka na swoją komórkę, która milczy uparcie.

\- Joe dzwonił – tłumaczy Steve. – Mój były dowódca – wyjaśnia jej, bo Lynn nie zna wszystkich aspektów z jego życia. – Chcą mnie w Pearl na szkoleniu – mówi i nie wydaje się zadowolony.

\- Jak długo cię nie będzie? – pyta krótko Danny.

\- Zostajesz dowódcą na cały tydzień – prycha Steve. – Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

\- Nie odrobię twojej, żadnej, zaległej papierkowej roboty – odpowiada Danny bez chwili namysłu. – Znajdź sobie sekretarkę – dodaje.

Steve mimowolnie zerka na nią. Lynn przewraca oczami, zanim prycha.

\- Zapomnij.

Danny śmieje się, a potem i ten dźwięk zamiera, kiedy Steve go całuje. McGarrett trzyma jej kostkę niemal w bolesnym uścisku, zapewne po to, aby daleko się nie ruszyła.

***ooo

Odwożą Steve'a we dwójkę, a Kono żartuje na ten temat cały poranek. Danny odzyskuje kluczyki do swojego samochodu, ale nie wydaje się bynajmniej szczęśliwy. A potem zostają sami. I, kiedy Williams patrzy na nią, Lynn zdaje sobie sprawę, że właśnie do niego doszło, że jest ich tylko dwoje. Steve jest w zamkniętej bazie i nie zostanie szybko wypuszczony.

\- Nawet nie próbuj kombinować – ostrzega go uczciwie.

Danny patrzy na nią dalej, jakby objawienie mu nie przechodziło.

\- Nigdy ze mną nie rozmawiasz – wyjaśnia mu Lynn. – Nadrobimy.

\- Rozmawiam z tobą. Ostatnio na kolacji… - zaczyna Williams.

\- Kiedy jest Steve, jest ci łatwiej – wchodzi mu w słowo. – A ja nie chcę rozmawiać o Stevie. Gdzie chcesz iść na kolację dzisiaj wieczorem? – pyta.

Oczy Danny'ego rozszerzają się lekko.

\- Tylko nie pieprz o twojej lojalności ,do twojego partnera, bo miałeś swój język w takich miejscach, że chyba oboje wiemy, że nie udajemy przyjaźni – rzuca.

Danny zaczyna się śmiać, a potem zapala w końcu silnik.

\- Nie wiem, czy powinniśmy robić coś tylko we dwoje – mówi nagle Williams. – Nie chodzi o to, że nie chcę z tobą spędzać czasu. Po prostu…

\- Ooo – dziwi się i nie może przestać. – Czytałeś o poliamorii – stwierdza.

Danny czerwieni się wściekle.

\- I dobrze. Mnie też zastanawiało jak to działa u innych. Pewnie jedynym, który nie przeczytał do tej pory nic i zdaje się na instynkt, jest Steve – prycha.

Danny uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Steve nie jest fanem czytania ani rozmawiania – stwierdza Williams.

\- Dlatego to będzie rzecz, która jest tylko nasza – odpowiada Lynn bez wahania. – Myślałam o tym – przyznaje. – Z waszymi godzinami pracy i faktem, że Steve'a często nie ma nawet na kontynencie, prawie nigdy nie będziemy we trójkę. Czekanie, aż będziemy wszyscy razem na to, żeby być w związku, to idiotyzm. Steve nie ma nic przeciwko. Musiałby mieć wtedy coś przeciwko temu, że cię podrywam – stwierdza. – Jesteśmy w tej sytuacji, bo jeśli miałby problem z nami razem, nie wiedziałby, o które jest tak naprawdę zazdrosny – dodaje.

I patrzy na niego na tyle długo, że Danny w końcu odrywa wzrok od drogi.

\- Kiedy będę tylko z nim, na pewno będziemy uprawiać seks – ostrzegła go lojalnie.

Danny prycha, ale kiwa głową, jakby rozumiał w czym rzecz. Lynn nie widzi problemu w tym, aby się poznawali. Teraz mają czas pobyć tylko we dwójkę. I skłamałby twierdząc, że na to nie czekała. Sądziła jednak, że McGarrett coś złamie w międzyczasie, a ona będzie musiała wyjść na kolejną z tych kolacji, z klientami.

\- Opowiedz mi o sobie – prosi.

Danny wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że w zasadzie niewiele tego jest. Kiedy jednak zaczyna mówić, Lynn nie może przestać słuchać.

ooo

Danny otwiera dla niej drzwi, kiedy jadą na kolację. Steve zapewne wybrałby mniej eleganckie miejsce, ale Lynn od czasu do czasu lubi się dobrze ubrać i wyjść. Danny ma na sobie jedną z tych koszul, które leżą na nim idealnie. I pewnie wie, że dobrze wygląda. Komplementuje jednak ją, i to jest miłe. Krążą wokół siebie, są ostrożni i sądziła, że będzie ją to irytowało, ale fakty są takie, że to miłe. Jakby byli na pierwszej randce.

Kiedy mówi to Danny'emu, on zaczyna się śmiać.

\- A wystawa się nie liczy? – pyta wprost Williams.

\- Sprawdzałam czy cię polubię, ale w zasadzie, kiedy pytałam czy ze mną pójdziesz, już wiedziałam – przyznaje Lynn.

\- Jesteś bardzo pewna siebie – rzuca Danny.

Nie wie za bardzo jak na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Nie lubisz tego? – pyta wprost.

Nie należy do tych kobiet, które nie mówią od razu o czym myślą.

\- Nie, raczej jestem zaskoczony za każdym razem, kiedy głośno wyrażasz swoje zdanie, ale to dobra cecha – stwierdza Danny.

\- Jakbyś ty nie robił tak co pięć minut – prycha Lynn.

Danny przewraca oczami.

\- To przez McGarretta. Wiesz jak dużo trzeba na niego wrzeszczeć, żeby cokolwiek do niego dotarło? – pyta retorycznie Williams.

Lynn jednak wie i rozumie. Może dlatego czuje, że im się uda.

ooo

Kiedy Danny odprowadza ją do jej mieszkania, znowu nadciąga ta krępująca cisza. Żartowali cały wieczór, ale nadal są dwójką nie całkiem obcych sobie ludzi, którzy się poznają. Ich chłopak siedzi w jednostce, zamknięty na kolejne sześć dni. Danny twierdzi, że Five O sobie poradzi, a ona mu wierzy. Chce jednak wiedzieć, kiedy nie będzie miał dla niej czasu. Williams obiecuje zadzwonić i dać jej znać, co ze Stevem, odkąd Five O zawsze ma sposoby na wyciąganie informacji o swoich.

Lynn tylko przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia się jak powinni się pożegnać. I nie ma wątpliwości, że nie chce, aby ten wieczór się tak skończył. Obejmuje kark Danny'ego dłonią i mężczyzna jej na to pozwala. Pewnie nie spodziewa się pocałunku, który następuje, bo sztywnieje zaskoczony. A potem przyciąga ją bliżej siebie, obejmując ją ciaśniej. Nie walczą o dominację, ale kiedy Danny przyciska ją do twardej powierzchni drzwi i jest równie solidny co one, Lynn ma nagle ochotę znaleźć się pod tym ciałem.

Wpuszcza ich do środka bez wahania, ciągnąc Danny'ego za cholerny krawat. Może go trochę przydusza, ale mężczyzna w końcu się go pozbywa, a taki był jej cel od samego początku. Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo Danny patrzy na nią urażony, kiedy ona nabija się z jego krawata. Najwyraźniej w tej kwestii będzie trzymała stronę Steve'a. I już się jej podoba, że ich związek będzie polegał na wspieraniu się i w pewnej części na walce. Potrzebuje adrenaliny, żeby istnieć.

\- Nadal nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy to robić – mówi Danny całkiem szczerze, ale pozwala się jej rozbierać.

\- Zadzwoń do niego – rzuca Lynn. – Czy moja poranna randka z rączką prysznicową była zdradą? Byłam sama. Bez was – przypomina mu, a Danny wydaje z siebie coś na kształt jęku, kiedy przyciska ją do ściany.

Lynn nie wie czy jego miłość do płaskich powierzchni to coś normalnego, czy nabytego. Nie planuje jednak protestować. A potem nie może nie zacząć się śmiać, bo słyszy, gdzieś z oddali głos Steve'a.

\- Naprawdę do niego zadzwoniłeś? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

Danny czerwieni się wściekle.

\- Nacisnąłem przez przypadek – wyjaśnia mężczyzna. – Nic nam nie jest, Steve – rzuca do słuchawki.

Lynn ociera się o niego z czystą premedytacją, ciesząc się z tego jak Danny traci oddech, a potem sama nachyla się nad jego telefonem.

\- Wiesz, co zamierzam mu zrobić? – pyta.

Nie słyszy odpowiedzi, ale Danny patrzy na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Może masz własne sugestie? – pyta Lynn niewinnie. – Jak to było? Obciąganie dla bohatera? – rzuca i Danny musi doskonale pamiętać tamten wieczór, kiedy jej to zasugerował, bo jego policzki płoną.

Lynn może się jedynie roześmiać.

\- Świetny plan na wieczór, ale może nie na dzisiaj – stwierdza. – Steve, wiesz czego chcę? – pyta. – Może powiesz o tym Danny'emu? – proponuje, a potem odpycha Williamsa od siebie, żeby przejść do swojej sypialni.

W progu gubi suknię.

Ma całkiem dobre wyobrażenie, co Steve mówi Danny'emu przez telefon. Czas jednak dziwnie się rozciąga. Danny'ego nadal nie ma w jej sypialni i zaczyna odczuwać dziwną nerwowość. Nie wie w końcu czy nie przesadziła.

Williams jednak pojawia się w progu z taką miną, jakby został właśnie postrzelony. Lynn nie może uśmiechnąć się do niego jeszcze szerzej. Jego koszula jest wyciągnięta ze spodni. To jej robota. Nie zdążyła jej całkiem odpiąć i prawie tego żałuje, dopóki Danny nie zabiera się za guzik, patrząc wprost na nią. I wie, że to będzie dobre, bo mężczyzna ma w oczach ten błysk, który zawsze oznacza coś ekscytującego.

\- Jesteś złą kobietą – informuje ją Danny.

\- A ty dobrym facetem – odpowiada bez chwili wahania. – I gdzie nas to stawia? – pyta.

\- Przy ścianie, położonych na biurku albo przy oknie. Gdzie chcesz – obiecuje jej Danny, a potem sięga dłonią do swoich spodni tylko po to, aby odkryć, że nie ma przy sobie odznaki.

To nie powinno być podniecające, ale Lynn i tak czuje dreszcz przebiegający po jej ciele, kiedy unosi się na łokciach, aby mu pomóc. Danny jest tak twardy, że rozsunięcie spodni to wyzwanie. Kiedy jednak zagrzebują się w pościeli, w pełni docenia fakt, że mężczyzna jest tak wrażliwy, bo może wysłuchiwać jego westchnień. Uwielbia to jak Danny się kontroluje. To całkiem inny rodzaj spinania się, niż to, co robi przeważnie Steve. Danny nie ma problemu z odprężeniem się. Po prostu ma cel. A Lynn kocha mężczyzn, którzy mają tak jasne priorytety.

Jego palce w niej to w zasadzie coś, co już robili, ale tym razem są sami, więc Danny nie rozprasza się. I lata małżeństwa nauczyły go jednej sztuczki czy dwóch. Lynn dyszy, zanim traci stanik. Jej sutki stwardniały, ale ponieważ okrywa je materiał, to fakt, że ocierają się o siebie teraz, nie jest problemem.

\- Mam ochotę podziękować twojej byłej żonie – szepcze, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

To wybija Danny'ego z rytmu. Patrzy na nią, jakby była szalona.

\- Teraz jesteś mój. Jesteś nasz – wyjaśnia, bo pojęcia nie wie jak ta kobieta mogła się pozbyć kogoś, kto tylko palcami doprowadza ją w ten stan drżenia.

Pamięta też dokładnie, że nie ma nic cudowniejszego niż usta Danny'ego.

Mężczyzna wydaje się nadal zaskoczony, ale zaczyna z niego bić swego rodzaju zadowolenie, kiedy dochodzi do niego, co Lynn miała dokładnie na myśli. I przekręca w niej swoje palce. A jego dłonie są wielkie.

Kiedy wchodzi w nią po raz pierwszy, to nie jest nawet odrobinę problematyczne. Cała jej pościel jest do wymiany. Jej udo jest wilgotne od jej własnych płynów, a Danny rozciera resztki tego, co miał na palcach na jej nodze, kiedy ugina ją w kolanie, aby wchodzić w nią tylko głębiej. Lynn nie wie nawet do końca, jak się tutaj znaleźli. Może nie pamięta jak nazywa się ona sama. Danny całuje ją mocno, zdecydowanie, pieprząc ją z równą pasją. I w zasadzie to prawie koniec. Czuje jak orgazm buduje się w jej podbrzuszu. Danny najwyraźniej jednak, nie może kogoś tak po prostu przelecieć bez cholernego wybuchu wulkanu, bo Lynn czuje nagle na swojej łechtaczce jego opuszek palca. Jej oczy wywracają się w głąb czaszki, kiedy dochodzi.

Danny wchodzi w nią dalej i może gdyby była w stanie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim ciałem, partycypowałaby w tym bardziej, ale nie jest w stanie.

ooo

\- Więc jestem błogosławieństwem? – pyta później Danny, kiedy okrywa ich szczelnie prześcieradłem.

Lynn zastanawia się nad dobrą odpowiedzią na to.

\- Tak – przyznaje. – Ale jesteś naszym błogosławieństwem – informuje go całkiem poważnie.

Danny obejmuje ją ciaśniej.

\- Co powiedział ci Steve? – pyta, bo ciekawość to coś, czego nie potrafi kontrolować.

\- Że jeśli nie dojdziesz dzisiaj wieczorem, to będziesz jak wrzód na tyłku przez następne dwa tygodnie i on zostawi to na mojej głowie – odpowiada Williams.

Lynn prycha, ale prawda jest taka, że nie wie czy to żart.


End file.
